El Mundo del Corazón y la Sombra de las Dos Diosas
by zRISC
Summary: Crossover MKR con Ys. Un hombre aparece inconsciente en el Bosque del Silencio y es llevado a ser cuidado por Presea. Dice algunas palabras sin sentido aparente. ¿Significará esto algo para Céfiro? Calificación podría cambiar en el futuro.
1. Preludio: Parte 1

**_Título: __El Mundo del Corazón y la Sombra de las Dos Diosas__._**

**Aclaración: **Este es un crossover de Magic Knight Rayearth, con elementos de Ancient Book of Ys I & II, y algunos otros elementos tomados de diferentes juegos de esa serie de action-rpgs. Solo la trama presentada en esta historia es 'original'. Los personajes de MKR pertenecen a CLAMP, y los de la saga de Ys pertenecen a Nihon Falcom Co. Disfruten la historia.

Consideraciones:

Universo principalmente basado en el anime, con elementos interesantes del manga.

Nova existió, pero no se ha vuelto a separar de Hikaru, y en esta historia no lo hará.

Sierra asumió el rol de Presea. Pero las Guerreras Mágicas y todo mundo no saben quien es realmente. No lo diré explícitamente hasta que sea el momento adecuado en la historia.

1 día terrestre equivale a 3 días en Céfiro.

Los años en Céfiro se medirán en calendario _Post-Renacimiento._

Uso los nombres de los cargos Cefirianos: _Dal – Espadachín, Ile – Hechicero, Cail – Espadachín Mágico, Master Pharle – Armero Maestro, Madoushi – Mago Supremo, Palu – Invocador de Criaturas. _

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu quedan en sus estaturas definitivas ya a estas edades: 1,60mt; 1,72mt; 1,68mt respectivamente.

Estaturas del resto: Lantis 1,90mt; Ferio 1,75mt; Ascot 1,85mt; Clef 1,30mt (niño)/ 1,80mt (adulto); LaFarga y Geo 2mt; Caldina y Presea 1,75mt.; Eagle 1,78mt.

**Preludio Parte 01: Despertar desde la Inconsciencia.**

_**Céfiro, 9 años cefirianos post-renacimiento (3 años terrestres).**_

Un hombre joven, que aparenta unos 25 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul oscuro, de rasgos duros en el rostro pero sin estar ajada su piel, de contextura maciza, con los músculos y manos curtidas por el trabajo duro en el campo se encuentra dormido boca abajo sobre la hierba de un bosque lleno de pequeñas criaturas, el Bosque del Silencio, que desde que el Sistema del Pilar fue abolido es un lugar apacible y tranquilo, mas sigue con la restricción de que solo aquellos con una fuerza de voluntad excepcionalmente alta puedan utilizar la magia en dicho lugar, y aun así no tiene el mismo efecto y los agota casi inmediatamente. Poco a poco el joven empieza a recuperar la conciencia, pero sin hacer ademanes de levantarse, se siente demasiado debilitado y cansado.

"_uuughh....¿dónde estoy?_" suspira en voz baja, tratando de mover la cabeza para ver a sus alrededores. Distingue unos pocos árboles, que no le parecen conocidos y se da cuenta que hay un pequeño lago cerca. Cree escuchar una voz que canta, pero no es capaz de distinguir la letra, solo la melodía, que es tranquilizante y a la vez como que exuda algún tipo de poder místico; no sabe como supo o es capaz de sentir eso.

La dueña de dicha voz, se encuentra arrodillada, cantando en voz baja con las manos en posición de oración y los ojos cerrados; es una mujer en apariencia joven, de cabello largo y rubio-castaño, rostro hermoso y suave de piel clara, ojos café claro, de aproximadamente 1,75 mt. de alto. Lleva un vestido blanco que sin ser provocativo, se ajusta a su esbelta figura. Lleva algunas joyas y prendedores. El vestido tiene como unas colas de tela, que están abrazando a un cristal que flota en el aire, suspendido por la magia de la plegaria de esta dama, Presea la _Master Pharle_ de Céfiro. Tan concentrada está en su meditación en una especie de pérgola de mármol con un altar del mismo material en el centro ubicado en la orilla del lago, que no puede darse cuenta que apenas a unos cien metros de donde ella se encuentra, está este hombre.

El cristal brilla suavemente a medida que la plegaria de la joven termina; emite un último resplandor casi enceguecedor poco después. La mujer abre los ojos y mira su última obra maestra. Ante ella, descendiendo suavemente hasta posarse en el altar en medio de la pérgola, se encuentra algo totalmente inesperado para ella, no es usual ver este tipo de arma ser utilizada por algún guerrero en Céfiro; un martillo de guerra a dos manos cuyo mango pareciera ser de madera, pero ella sabe por sus años de experiencia forjando equipo que no todo es lo que parece... ese mango no se romperá fácilmente, y la cabeza de dicha arma con uno de sus lados terminado en una punta de lanza y el otro como un martillo normal, con relieve de algunos símbolos en un idioma extraño para ella por un lado y por el otro con una pequeña imagen de las caras de dos mujeres una con una expresión alegre y otra con una solemne, hacen de esta un arma temible en batalla si la persona para quien esta arma ha sido forjada tiene verdadera fortaleza en su corazón. No sabe el destino que le espera al portador, ni quiere imaginarlo... después de la tragedia que causó hace unos años a tres inocentes niñas el trabajo de ella, pocas cosas son más trágicas, pero no por ello le gustaría vivirlas o hacer que alguien las viva. Lamentablemente, las armas son herramientas, y las consecuencias son producidas por quienes la usan, y como las usan.

'*_Bueno, el Señor de esa ciudad en la montaña -Crissa La Neva- tendrá que esperar otro día más por su nueva espada. De este mineral de Escudo debiese haber salido una, pero como no lo entregó el mismo extraído desde Eterna, sino que fue por pedido de lo que tenía disponible, tal vez hubo una fuerza mayor en juego, tal vez algo vaya a pasar a Céfiro en el futuro. No sé a quien pueda corresponder este Martillo de Guerra, pero me tocará entregarlo a mí. Esperemos que simplemente sean preocupaciones infundadas mías, y nada más. ¡Oh bueno! A enviar a la armería el dichoso martillo._*'

Presea se levanta, acerca sus manos al arma, sin tocarla, mentalmente recita algo y el martillo desaparece en una suave luz mágica.

"_¿Pu, Pu Pu?" _Dice cerca de ella una voz suave, proveniente de un animal pequeño, que parece un conejo regordete, que salta mucho y tiene unas orejas muy largas. Trae tomada de ellas un pequeño canasto.

_"¡Mokona!" _exclama Presea alegremente mirando al animalito. "¡_Gracias por no interrumpirme esta vez!_" la mira con una sonrisa, mientras Mokona se acerca a ella hasta llegar a un metro y deja la canasta al alcance de ella.

_"¡Puuuu, pu pu pu!" _vuelve a exclamar alegremente, mientras con una oreja abre el canasto.

"¡_Pastelitos y Jugo_!" exclama entusiasmada Presea, sacando un pedazo de pastel y un poco de jugo en una botellita que no se derrama gracias a la magia con que está encantada "_mmmmm...... ¡delicioso!, ¿quien lo habrá hecho?_" dice después de haber comido un poco.

"¡_Presea_!" exclama una voz que viene desde mismo donde venía Mokona, con tono suave, pero alegre en la voz, como si la sola presencia de ella trajera la alegría a la vida en este bosque. Y no era por nada así, pues la niña que la llamó fue elegida como el último Pilar de Céfiro, y no es la persona con mayor Fuerza de Corazón en el mundo, es una de las que más tiene; Hikaru, la Guerrera Mágica del Fuego, la Aliada de Rayearth el Genio del Templo del Fuego. A medida que se acerca corriendo, su cabellera pelirroja, tomada en una trenza se mueve con la suave brisa del bosque, y sus ojos color rubí la miran con una expresión de alegría. Más atrás, caminando tranquilamente, pero sin dejar de tener una expresión de calma viene un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro y ojos violetas, de musculatura firme que se deja expresar por sus ropajes negros, sin usar armadura debido a la tranquilidad que percibe, mas no la tiene a poca distancia de él, está guardada en el cinturón con una amatista que utiliza. Su físico si bien no es excesivamente musculoso, si está templado por incontables años de entrenamiento y batallas que ha enfrentado; _Cail _Lantis es él, guardián y novio-no-oficial de Hikaru.

"_Hikaru.... ¡gracias!_" le dice Presea con una sonrisa y una expresión de verdadera felicidad inducida por el dulce pastel, cuando la niña de 17 años llega hasta ella y se detiene sin cansancio aparente en su rostro. "_Después de trabajar en el mineral escudo siempre termino cansadísima. No hay nada como un buen pastel para recuperarse._" Dijo la armera con una expresión de felicidad.

"_Lo sé, por eso ahora que estamos de visita, Umi-chan hizo muchos pasteles... hasta Lantis comió algunos._" le contestó la adolescente, sonriendo contenta, mientras el aludido carraspeó, y se sonrojó y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al llegar hasta las mujeres. Se acerca a la niña que ahora le llega hasta la altura de sus músculos pectorales. Y suavemente le acaricia el cabello expresando con ese gesto, mucho más de lo que cualquiera otra persona que no sea quien recibe la caricia podría pensar.

_"Puuu.... ¿pu pu pu?"_ dijo Mokona, empezando a saltar hacia el otro lado, alejándose del grupito.

"_Mokona... ¡espérame! ¡No vayas solo por ahí!_" gritó Hikaru empezando a correr siguiendo a Mokona.

Lantis sonríe de nuevo, y luego mira a Presea, quien ya terminó de comer lo que le trajo Mokona. '_Realmente se ve mucho mejor sonriendo. Hikaru le hace demasiado bien a Céfiro, y ni hablar de él mismo._*' pensó para sí misma mientras cierra el canasto y lo lleva en sus manos. El hombre le acerca los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.

"_Gracias, Lantis_" dijo la mujer, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del _Cail_.

_"De nada, si no lo hacía Hikaru se habría sentido mal después. Sabe lo cansada que quedas."_ dijo Lantis, ahora con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. _"¿Cómo te fue con el encargo?." _preguntó a continuación.

_"No salió como esperaba. Eso pasa cuando llamas a la magia de Céfiro pidiendo algo, pero lo que muestras como ofrenda no está consagrado a tí por la fuerza de tu Corazón. Mañana intentaré." _contestó Presea, mientras volvía a sus ropas más usuales de armera, para otros propósitos que no sea el trabajar con magia.

"_Bueno, por suerte hay pocos monstruos en Céfiro, y en la ciudad nevada no hay mucho de que preocuparse. Mañana será otro día._" le dijo el hombre para tranquilizarla un poco; Presea era algo temperamental cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería, pero se extrañó de que no hubiese intentado estirar las orejas de Mokona, o ver cuanta agua podía tragar el pequeño conejito.

_"¡Lantis!" _se escuchó la voz de Hikaru, alarmada, a no mucha distancia. "_¡Hay un hombre inconsciente aquí en la orilla del lago!_"

Presea y Lantis van corriendo a ver lo que les dice Hikaru, y encuentran al hombre que estaba saliendo y entrando de la inconsciencia. Hikaru ya se está inclinando para alzarlo, cuando Lantis llega y la detiene tomándola del hombro suavemente. _"Deja que yo lo intente, no se ve liviano." _A continuación, Lantis intenta levantar al desmayado, pasando el brazo derecho de él por sobre su hombro y con algo de dificultad logra izarlo.

Presea observa un momento al hombre que está apoyado en Lantis, sintiendo que algo en él le llama la atención. Él abre los ojos por un momento, y se encuentran por un momento los ojos Cafés claro de la mujer y los azules del hombre. Ella se encuentra sin palabras por ese instante, hasta que va a ponerse para servir de apoyo desde su otro brazo.

En eso el sujeto alcanza a articular unas palabras. _"¿Dónde... estoy?"_

Presea le respondió con un tono dulce. "_En el Bosque del Silencio, en Céfiro. ¿Quién eres?_"

_"Fajto... Kevin Fajto...." _contestó cansadamente el hombre, volviendo a deslizarse en la inconsciencia.

Hikaru después de esto, todavía algo alarmada mira a Mokona y le pide con una expresión suplicante. "_Mokona, necesitamos una camilla, ¿puedes ayudarnos?_".

_"¡Pu!"_ es la respuesta del animalito, e inmediatamente la joya que lleva en su cabeza brilla y al instante aparece al lado de Lantis y Presea una camilla flotante por magia, que una vez puesto el paciente en ella es cubierto por un domo mágico para ayudarlo a descansar mejor y protegerlo.

Los tres se van guiando la camilla hasta la Armería del Bosque del Silencio, donde Presea prefiere trabajar por tener un mejor contacto con la naturaleza y la magia en su estado puro.

Una vez en la armería, lo llevan a una cama en una habitación para invitados. Ahí, Lantis empieza a ver su estado de salud, dados sus altos conocimientos sobre sanación, siguientes a los de _Madoushi_ Clef. El _Cail_ está en un estado de meditación profunda intentando ver mediante su magia cual es el estado del hombre que solo les dijo su nombre, Kevin antes de desmayarse nuevamente.

_"¿Y bien, que es lo que tiene?"_ preguntó Presea.

_"No se le ve para nada desnutrido o falto de ejercicio. O señales de agotamiento físico extremo." _dijo Hikaru.

"_Parece ser solo cansancio en el Corazón, como si se hubiese quedado sin voluntad. Algo muy fuerte pasó para que quedase en este estado."_ les respondió Lantis._ "Se recuperará, pero tomará tiempo para que despierte. No sabría decirles cuanto. Y dudo que la magia sirva de algo para esto; hay que dejar al tiempo ser._"

Ante ese diagnóstico que si bien no es tranquilizador,Presea piensa por un momento. _'*Realmente __deseo que se recupere.*' _Después de eso, observa que a los pies de la cama, hay una pequeña daga, que parece como si fuera de plata por el color, lo que le llama la atención, pues es poco práctico para hacer armas, pero la estudiará más a fondo luego. Finalmente sale de la pieza, y se va a ordenar los papeles en su despacho, intentando guardar con éxito la daga en uno de sus guantes-joya.

Hikaru mira a Lantis y le dice. _"Ahora, también espero que se recupere. Espero que no sea nada más serio."_

_"Recuerda mi amada niña," _le dice Lantis. "_Céfiro es la tierra donde tu voluntad se hace realidad. De lo poco que percibí, había un deseo increíble de vivir. Pero necesita descansar mucho._"

"_Lantis... gracias._" y ella se acerca a él, para abrazarlo y a la vez sentirse calmada en el abrazo de él.

Salen ambos de la habitación, tomados de la mano, sin darse cuenta que en un rincón sobre un mueble de la pieza, como si fuera un peluche de verdad está Mokona, tranquilamente diciendo "Puu..." mientras se sienta y se pone a dormir.

---

**10 días después, tiempo en Céfiro.**

Presea se encontraba tranquilamente en el comedor de su fortaleza, ya habiendo comentado con Clef sobre el extraño incidente con la forja del mineral escudo de hace unos días atrás. Por suerte al día siguiente salió el encargo y no tuvo más problemas con sus trabajos pendientes.

Saca de la alacena mágica que mantiene sus postres favoritos bien helados, un pastel hecho por ella misma, con una receta que le dio Umi hace un tiempo atrás, un 'Pie de Limón'. Con la práctica y poniéndole un poco de su corazón realmente le quedaban deliciosos. De vez en cuando pasaba cierto embajador de Autozam, Eagle Vision a conversar con ella sobre negocios con los guantes-joya, que quería llevar cargamentos de ellos hacia Autozam, mientras él le ayudaba con su FTO y algunos otros robots extractores, cortesía de Autozam, a trabajar en las minas de mineral escudo no-consagrado, asegurando que tuviese reservas constantes de material para sus trabajos; venía a tomar el té, con pastelillos. Ella conocía pocos hombres que realmente sintiesen fascinación por las cosas dulces como este joven de cabello rubio blanquecino.

Muy concentrada en sus cavilaciones está, que no se da cuenta hasta que siente algo la empuja haciendo que su cara se estrelle en el Pie de Limón, quedando entera pegoteada. Recién está empezando a sacar su rostro de la tartaleta arruinada cuando mira hacia el frente, y con una expresión alegre en su rostro está Mokona. "¡Puu!"

Presea, enfurecida intenta atraparle, pero el animalito la esquiva, y sale arrancando a saltitos por un pasillo. "¡MOKONA!" gritó exasperada. "¡Si te atrapo te convertiré en un par de pantuflas de conejo! ¡Arruinaste mi obra maestra!" exclamó mientras ponía su expresión lista para dar castigos y amenazas, y sale persiguiendo al animalito. Mientras en el camino se limpia como puede los restos de crema de Pie de Limón.

Lo persigue por diferentes partes de la mansión, muy cerca de atraparlo, pero siempre se escapa en el último instante, lo cual no hace mucho por disminuir la furia de Presea, sino que hace más para incrementarla. Mokona sigue haciendo eso, hasta que entra al cuarto de invitados donde está el hombre durmiente, en ese instante como está en la pieza no puede ver a Mokona. Presea le sigue, pero al llegar a la habitación no ve al causante de su molestia de categoría mayor, y grita. "¡MOKONA! ¿Dónde rayos en Céfiro te metiste? Creador o no del mundo, ¡Te estiraré las orejas lo más que pueda!" y empieza a buscarlo por toda la pieza.

----

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, el animalito mira el pie arruinado. "Puu..." y se lo sirve de una sola sentada. "mmmm... ¡Puu!", y la joya en su frente brilla, y al instante aparece un nuevo Pie de Limón, recién creado, y un brasero con carne asándose, al punto justo (1).

---

"_¡¿Dónde rayos se ha metido Mokona?! Cuando lo atrape, tendré unas serias palabritas con él._" exclamó Presea exasperada. En eso está, cuando escucha una voz emitiendo gemidos. "_uuuunnnggggh...._"

Se voltea buscando la fuente de esos sonidos, cuando se da cuenta que el hombre que lleva dormido más de una semana, si bien se ha adelgazado un poco, sigue siendo macizo. Va hacia la cama y toma una silla para sentarse al lado de el hombre. Nota que tiene una mano afuera de la cama; en un impulso que no sabe de donde le nació, la toma... y nota que está temblando, pero no por frío. Y él empieza a hablar en sueños.

"_Lilia... Adol.... Fee-na.... Leah.... Fact... To--vah... Gem--ma... Hud-da-le... Dab-bie... Mes-sa... Ys... Ys... Cle-ria.... Darm... destr---uido..._".

Presea lo mira extrañada, pues no comprende que ha dicho, si son personas o lugares, y menos los conoce. Vuelve a repetir unas veces más esos nombres. Los recuerda, para mencionarlos después a Clef. Súbitamente, siente como la mano más grande de él empieza a apretar la de ella, como buscando seguridad, pero sin hacerle daño a ella... y empieza a decir con desesperación.

_"Duless... Duless...." _mientras empieza a apretar más fuerte la mano de ella. "_Duless.... ¡DULESS!_" exclama finalmente y empieza a gritar y sacudirse desesperadamente. "_¡GRAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHH!_" mientras Presea siente como la mano de ella es apretada cada vez más fuerte, sin poder soltarse... ya al punto de que duele. El hombre grita una vez más, y vuelve a sacudirse. Finalmente suelta la mano de ella, y se sienta de golpe en la cama, sorprendiéndola. Él está respirando hondo, como si acabase de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, pero sabe que es así, pues el dolor que siente en su mano le da una idea de lo horrible que debe haber sido su sueño.

**Fin Preludio Parte 01.**

_**Nota del Autor:**_

Sí, Presea me agrada (sexy blonde with a temper to be reckoned with xD!), así que va algo para ella acá. El fic recién está comenzando, así que siéntase tranquilo de sugerir/criticar constructivamente, etc. Lo que sí, me reservo el derecho absoluto de decidir si será CLEMI o ASMI, y nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión :D.

**(1): ** Hey, que en la serie de tv solo haga frutas no quita que en mi historia pueda hacer más cosas. ¿ Es el creador, no ? Por lo tanto puede multiplicar asados en vez de pescados ;). Y sé que en el manga se fue a otro universo, como un archimago que trascendió/ascendió y se aburrió del mundo que creó, pero insisto... es un FANFIC.


	2. Preludio: Parte 2 y final

_**El Mundo del Corazón y la Sombra de las Dos Diosas**__**.**_

_**

* * *

Capítulo Anterior:**_

_"Duless... Duless...." _mientras empieza a apretar más fuerte la mano de ella. "_Duless.... ¡DULESS!_" exclama finalmente y empieza a gritar y sacudirse desesperadamente. "_¡GRAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHH!_" mientras Presea siente como la mano de ella es apretada cada vez más fuerte, sin poder soltarse... ya al punto de que duele. El hombre grita una vez más, y vuelve a sacudirse. Finalmente suelta la mano de ella, y se sienta de golpe en la cama, sorprendiéndola. Él está respirando hondo, como si acabase de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, pero sabe que es así, pues el dolor que siente en su mano le da una idea de lo horrible que debe haber sido su sueño.....

_

* * *

_

**  
Preludio Parte 02: "Cleria; Una moneda siempre tiene dos lados."**

Presea emite un gemido ahogado y retrocede en la silla que se encuentra sentada, al ver la reacción del hombre que ha despertado recién. Se recupera un poco, mientras él jadea pesadamente todavía, sin darse cuenta de que hay alguien al lado de él. _"Tranquilo, fue solo un mal sueño. Ya ha pasado, y haya sido lo que fuese lo que soñaste, no es nada más que un sueño... "_ dijo con un tono calmo, para intentar calmarlo y obtener una respuesta. "_Estás a salvo acá, en la Fortaleza del Silencio._"

El hombre después de haberla escuchado, levanta la mirada, y los ojos vuelven a encontrarse... _"Gracias...." _dijo con una voz seca y áspera, pero no sin gentileza.

"_Soy Presea, Master Pharle de Céfiro,_" dijo ella con una sonrisa que expresaba su alivio al ver que empezaba a responder. "_la persona encargada de fabricar armas para las personas de Céfiro usando magia. Que bueno que hayas despertado, Kevin. Nos tenías preocupados._"

"¿_Cómo sabes mi nombre_?" preguntó él un poco sorprendido.

_"Cuando te encontramos con unos amigos, estabas semi inconsciente; alcanzaste a decirnos eso y luego te desvaneciste." _le contestó ella con amabilidad.

"_Gracias de nuevo por cuidar de mí...._" dijo mientras hacía ademán de levantarse de la cama.

"_No, no, no,_" lo miró Presea, poniendo una cara un poco más seria. "_Nada de eso, recién despertaste y no sería nada de bueno para tí que termines en el piso por estar debilitado. Quedate acá tranquilo, mientras voy por algo para comer y beber. Te acompañaré, pues iba a servirme algo, pero tuve un pequeño incidente... _" continuó, ahora cambiando la expresión amable por una de molestia evidente.

Kevin al ver el súbito cambio de expresión se sobresaltó un poco; Presea notó esto y se relajó y volvió a sonreír, con lo que él se sintió más tranquilo.

_"No, no te preocupes, no me refería a tí, sino a uno de mis amigos que es un poco molesto a veces."_ le dice ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. _"Pero parece que gracias a él pude estar acá para cuando despertaras. Oh, será. Por esta vez no le haré nada." _concluyó ella mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"_Jejejeje, parece que igual lo quieres._" dijo él, algo divertido por la variedad de reacciones de la mujer que tenía en frente. _'*No recuerdo haber visto en mi vida una mujer tan hermosa.*' _pensó para sí mismo. _'*Pero parece tener su carácter. Tendré cuidado, no quiero verla enfurecida... al menos no conmigo.*' _concluyó con una sonrisa.

"_Algo así._" le contestó ella. _"Espérame aquí, voy por el almuerzo, que es hora." _Se levantó y salió de la pieza camino al comedor, y ahí encontró un carrito mágico flotante para llevar las cosas y el pequeño banquete servido en la mesa, con el pie restaurado. Y junto a todo eso, una pequeña pluma blanca.

'*_Gracias de nuevo, Mokona._*' pensó feliz. '*_Pero no creas que esto te salvará de la próxima vez que me juegues una travesura_*'. Sonrió maliciosamente. _'*Castigo, Castigo, hahahaha.*'  
_

* * *

Presea y Kevin almuerzan juntos, y se comentan los detalles, él tiene 30 años, y salvo su nombre no recuerda nada de lo que pasó hasta antes de haber despertado acá. Le cuenta la pesadilla que lo despertó; no recuerda como supo esos nombres, y solo tiene un presentimiento sobre el último: el solo pensar en él, _Duless_, le pone los nervios de punta sin saber por que, además de sentir una especie de odio visceral. No puede recordar rostros asociados a ninguno de los nombres. El sueño simplemente consistió en que se encontraba él en medio de una oscuridad absoluta parado sobre algo sólido, y escuchó dos voces femeninas, una de registro alto y otra con un tono algo más bajo (2), le decían simultáneamente los nombres, y cuando llegó al último ambas empezaron a gritar como si sintiesen demasiado dolor; por alguna razón él sentía dolor, sin poder decir si es el mismo que sintieron las dueñas de las dos voces, por un momento, a la distancia se hace una luz, en la que alcanza a distinguir un cuadro enorme, del porte suficiente como para ocupar buena parte de una muralla: 3 metros de alto por 5 de ancho más o menos; estaba ilustrado en la pintura la imagen de dos mujeres, con alas blancas de ángel en la espalda ambas usando vestidos en una tonalidad de celeste muy claro, una de ellas de cabello azul - un poco más oscuro que el de Umi -, la otra con el pelo color lavanda, ambas con el corte un poco más abajo de media espalda; le fue imposible distinguir los rostros; al centro de ellas una esfera negra del diámetro del brazo de una de ellas, pero lo curioso es que dentro del orbe hay algo que parece como una llama que no se está quieta -se mueve a pesar de que sea una pintura; es lo único que se mueve de la pintura-. No alcanzó a recordar nada más pues despertó al darse cuenta de la particularidad de la pintura. Presea hace una nota mental de mencionarle este sueño a _Madoushi _Clef. Tal vez conozca algo entre todo lo que ha leído en sus largos años de vida sobre alguno de los nombres.

* * *

Termina la comida. Él ya está repuesto y perdió el tono seco de voz y ahora es más fluida. Siente cansancio. "_Parece que el sueño me llama de nuevo._" apenas terminó de decir eso, bostezó, y se acostó de nuevo, quedándose dormido al instante.

'*_Vaya comida, espero que Mokona no le haya puesto un somnífero, ahora tengo que trabajar_*' pensó mientras se levantaba sin problema alguno de agotamiento. '*_Parece que solo fue él; bueno, ahora tengo que examinar esta daga._*' reflexionó mientras se dirigía a un cuarto que tiene para hacer diferentes pruebas sobre armas. Al tiempo termina extrañada, pues la daga si bien parecía de plata, no es directamente de ese metal... es de algo más, que no puede encontrarse en Céfiro, y por lo tanto no tiene un nombre para ella. Lo que sí tiene como gracia de lo que pudo experimentar es que canaliza muy bien la magia sobre ella, logrando algo que con ningún material en Céfiro, incluido Escudo le era imposible directamente: imbuir un elemento a un arma canalizando la propia magia a través de ella. No sabía si esto podía servir de algo, pues en Céfiro no existían monstruos inmunes a la magia.

"_¡Oh no!_" exclamó horrorizada, al ver que después de haberla sometido a una última prueba, de resistencia para ver que tan dura era comparada con los diferentes materiales de céfiro, la daga termina hecha un polvo fino.

Súbitamente, aparecen ante ella, sin que los haya convocado, tres pequeñas esferas de color rojo, azul y verde, convirtiéndose en los guantes-joya de las Guerreras Mágicas y que se encuentran sobre una mesa de trabajo. Sin ningún aviso, las armas de las niñas de otro mundo se materializan ante ella, flotando en el aire, con los guantes-joya sobre cada una de las empuñaduras de las armas de las guerreras.

"_Presea, Master Pharle de Céfiro._" escucha ella una voz profunda directamente en su Corazón. _"Vos sois la única capaz de la tarea que os encomendaré. Una vez las Guerreras Mágicas fueron un instrumento de duro castigo hacia los Pilares que fallaban; ahora son quienes están consagradas a defender Céfiro hasta el final de sus días. El arma que habéis desintegrado por accidente, es de un metal llamado Cleria. La daga se rompió dado que no se encuentra su mundo originario, donde el poder de la Creación de allí no es el mismo que el de Céfiro: acá es la fuerza de tu corazón lo que determina todo, ese es el catalizador que hace sólidas las armas que creáis como Pharle." _

'*Cleria... es una de las palabras que mencionó Kevin en su sueño...*' pensó Presea.

"_Cleria solo se puede forjar a través de la magia," _continuó la voz, _"necesitando como base algo de plata, un poco del mineral prohibido 'Mal', el poder de la Creación como catalizador, y una sola cosa más: sangre de demonio."_

Presea se horrorizó de pensar en ello, como podía ser que una aleación se hiciese a partir de cosas que representaban el bien y el mal. No podía asumirlo.

_"Jovencita, recordad que las herramientas, sea como sea que se hagan siguen siendo medios, no fines. Depende de como y para qué los uséis es si será para Bien o Mal. Incluso, vos misma después de la __tragedia que significó la Leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas, sabéis que surgió un bien a la larga, a un costo alto: la inocencia de tres niñas. Antiguamente esta leyenda era simplemente la de invocar una carnicería para hacer cumplir la justicia de acuerdo a la ley que regía al Pilar, pero terminó por que el Dios Supremo del Universo consideró que era demasiada crueldad. Es por eso, que cuando Emeraude conjuró la invocación a su muerte, Él mismo intervino para elegir a las tres niñas de Corazón más puro que haya podido encontrar, en vez de dejar que fuese el curso natural de la Justicia del Talión. Como resultado, logró que este mundo cambiara gracias a la fuerza de esos corazones puros unidos al deseo de la gente de Céfiro."_

Ella seguía en un estado de shock ante estas revelaciones, no sabía que pensar, hacer o decir.

"_Para lo que vendrá, tenéis que trabajar sobre las armas de las Guerreras Mágicas primero. Os guiaré con la plegaria para unir el polvo de Cleria con el Escudo existente en el equipo destinado a las niñas de otro mundo._"

Presea sintió como su cuerpo y alma se llenaba de poder mágico; se arrodilló en su posición de trabajo y cambió a su vestido para la magia, y empezó a recitar mentalmente palabras en un idioma antiguo de Céfiro, casi olvidado salvo por su gremio. Comprendió completamente el significado de esta plegaria. Era en parte un himno con emociones encontradas entre alegría y lamentos. Entregaba una sensación de tragedia al principio, pero finalmente daba esperanza. A medida que repetía la plegaria como un mantra, parte del polvo de lo que quedó de la daga se empezó a incrustar en las armas y los guantes-joya, haciendo que brillaran suavemente primero y con el paso del tiempo aumentase el fulgor hasta ser enceguecedor como mirar al sol. Una vez que cedió el brillo y Presea sintió que era seguro abrir los ojos, vio los cambios en las armas; eran casi sutiles, imperceptibles para alguien no entrenado como ella. Aun así los percibió no sin algo de dificultad.

Todas tenían algo diferente en el filo, se notaba que a través de él se podía canalizar la magia. La espada larga de Hikaru ganó adicionalmente en el pomo de la empuñadura una nueva joya roja, que le permitía servir de canal para la magia de su dueña. La de Umi, solo una joya azul en la empuñadura para canalizar magia. Y la de Fuu, en la parte donde estaba la joya verde, salieron dos pares de alas verdes con plumas en gradiente a blanco completamente desplegadas haciendo una especie de guarda para el arma.

Los cambios en las armaduras no eran posibles de verse pues las niñas debían utilizarlas para ello.

Se dio cuenta que consumió la mitad del polvo de Cleria que tenía disponible en este momento, cuando escuchó de nuevo a la voz.

"_Vuestra misión de ahora en adelante, será equipar todas las armas existentes en Céfiro, con el Cleria. Os puedo proveer de suficiente polvo de Cleria como para las guardia completa de Palacio, y todas las armas disponibles en vuestra armería, que puedan ser utilizadas por varias personas. Aquellas de dueño único, tarde o temprano vendrán a veros por el mantenimiento. No les diréis nada de lo que habéis hecho en sus armas hasta que haya sonado la Hora del Destino. Solo utilizaréis el valioso recurso en las armas de aquellos que puedan ocupar magia; si no es un desperdicio. La única excepción aceptable es la de Dal LaFarga, él lo necesitará. Os aconsejo aplicar un poco en todas las armaduras y joyas de protección que podáis; el Cleria al ser utilizado de esta manera atenuará el daño por magia y los venenos que puedan afectar a quien use esa pieza de equipo."_

Presea seguía horrorizada, pero un poco más tranquila, después de haber escuchado todo.

_"Todo será necesario para acabar con los frutos oscuros que se están cultivando para ser cosechados en algunos años más adelante. Lamentablemente no puedo decir cuantos, pero si puedo hacer esto de prepararlos un poco de antemano. Sabréis que la Hora del Destino ha sonado, cuando llegue una luz de esperanza que acabe con una situación completamente desesperada trayendo consigo una espada hecha completamente de Cleria y otro metal mágico no disponible en Céfiro y el catalizador original para el Cleria. Junto al portador vendrán seis libros que indicarán algunos secretos importantes para salvar vidas, o acabarlas._"

"_Os aconsejo que consigáis aprendices para trabajar creando las armas. Ninguno podrá trabajar el Escudo ni imbuirle la esencia del Cleria, ni tampoco imbuir dicha esencia a un arma hecha de cualquier otro material disponible en Céfiro, pues este salmo que os he enseñado solo puede ser recitado con la certeza de conservar su vida, por un Master Pharle, y conocéis el precio que toma volverse uno. Sin embargo, vuestros aprendices os liberarán de un exceso de trabajo que podría ser fatal para vos, y tal como os encontráis ahora, si vos perecéis difícilmente habrá esperanza alguna para Céfiro, pues no habrá nadie capaz de darle a las personas las herramientas para combatir a los monstruos originados por sus propios miedos. Y aunque habrán causas para sentir miedo, confío en la gente de Céfiro. Ya han demostrado una vez la fuerza de sus __voluntades unidas al creer en las Guerreras para acabar con Debonair y gracias a todas ellas unidas hacer que Céfiro renaciese más hermoso que nunca._"

"C_ompartid lo que os he dicho anteriormente, con Madoushi Clef. Las armas de las Guerreras Mágicas, quedarán en vuestra custodia hasta un tiempo más; no puedo decir cuanto ni lo sé aun con seguridad. Tampoco puedo decir que pasará, solo puedo mostrar una parte del camino, pero son ustedes quienes lo deben recorrer. Fortaleced los lazos de amistad con los Reinos vecinos para que cuando comience el asedio de la oscuridad que vendrá, tengáis ayuda segura. Cuando el asedio empiece, tendréis formas de conseguir el último ingrediente para fabricar Cleria vos misma y ahí se os permitirá enseñarles a vuestros aprendices a refinar polvo de Cleria para que lo trabajéis. Observareis que todas las armas imbuidas con Cleria tendrán una joya transparente que a medida que demonios sean dañados con ellas, se irá oscureciendo, cuando esté negra total, el arma no podrá absorber más sangre. A continuación os enseñaré los salmos para: extraer dicho último ingrediente de las joyas, en unos viales con los que podréis trabajar, y aquel que refina el polvo a partir de los ingredientes._"

En la mente de Presea, suenan unas plegarias por unos instantes y se dio cuenta que ya las memorizó. Sabe las proporciones exactas para refinar el Polvo de Cleria.

"_La señal del Inicio del Asedio, será cuando un demonio sea muerto y se termine revelando como un inocente que ha sido asesinado, o cuando una ciudad casi completa haya sido convertida en piedra, salvo por aquellos que sean incapaces de defenderse por sí mismos y estén en riesgo de morir de inanición._"

"_Finalmente, ni vos, ni Madoushi Clef diréis una palabra sobre este asunto a las Guerreras Mágicas, ni a ningún otro mortal de este reino o sus vecinos hasta que dicha hora haya sonado. Solo entonces podréis revelar todo lo que sabéis hasta ahora, en especial dado que os habéis figurado que será un asedio por Demonios. En parte es una nueva prueba para sus corazones, y deberán enfrentarla a su tiempo. En este momento me encuentro también con Clef mostrando los resultados de nuestra conversación y la enseñanza. Ambos quedareis atados por el Juramento de Silencio que no solo os hará revivir el dolor que sufristeis cuando cumplisteis la prueba para acceder a vuestros cargos en Céfiro, sino que una vez que haya pasado ese dolor es seguro que moriréis antes de que sea el momento del rayo de esperanza. Con eso, quedará en vuestras conciencias el que sentenciaréis a Céfiro a una destrucción segura, solo por haber intentado prevenir algo mayor que lamentablemente no se puede evitar. Debo tomar esta medida, a disgusto mío, fue la condición con la que me fue permitido decirles esto y sé que por mucho que os duela a ambos es lo que veo como mejor para Céfiro._"

La voz termina de hablar, y se materializan en la habitación un par de cajas de 1 metro cúbico cada una, conteniendo Polvo de Cleria. Luego, los guantes-joya de las Guerreras Mágicas desaparecen en un destello y Presea sabe mentalmente que fueron al lugar donde ella los tiene y nadie más que ella puede sacarlos o sus dueñas en una situación desesperada los puedan convocar con la fuerza de sus corazones. Finalmente, aparece algo que ella no esperaba: una barra de chocolate de primera calidad, de las mejores marcas disponibles en la Tierra de las Guerreras Mágicas, junto a otra pluma blanca, que al poco tiempo se deshará en bolitas de luz.

"_Vaya... si serás de chantajista Mokona... no me queda otra que aceptar._" masculló Presea entre dientes, para luego sonreír como niña contenta por el chocolate.

* * *

**Algunos meses en Céfiro después:**

Con el tiempo se dio que el huésped de Presea resultó ser cooperador en las cosas de casa, ayudando a cargar cosas, haciendo encargos desde la ciudad cercana en las afueras del bosque.

Dicha ciudad, Sirenia (3), tenía murallas construidas a su alrededor, dado el crecimiento que ha experimentado en parte por la prosperidad del Reino y por otra parte debido a que está la sede de la Embajada de Autozam, que por fuera se ve como una casa más – en realidad una mansión amurallada y enrejada-, pero por dentro tiene todas las comodidades y construcción a la que la gente de Autozam está acostumbrada, además de algunas otras cosas útiles que han encontrado en Céfiro.

Un día Kevin se dio cuenta que deseaba hacer otras cosas; la vida en la armería si bien era agradable, pues tenía con quienes conversar, dado que hace poco tiempo llegaron cuatro aprendices de _Pharle_ a trabajar con Presea: Celica y Astra, dos jóvenes mujeres que no aparentaban más de 18 años; Lothar y Griswold, dos muchachos del mismo rango de edad -recordar que en Céfiro la edad real no se condice con la apariencia física-. Los pobres aprendices tenían mucho trabajo, pero aprendían rápido. Presea si bien enseñaba bien, cuando alguien no entendía rápido, o cometía algún error serio realmente tenía un temperamento. Ocasionalmente Mokona le jugaba alguna broma para no perder la costumbre y los aprendices solo reían mientras no dejaban de hacer sus deberes. Aun así sentía que algo diferente le llamaba, aun no sabía exactamente, pero suponía que con el tiempo eso se resolvería.

Kevin también aprendió sobre historia de Céfiro, la reciente, sobre que pasó, la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas, la existencia de países vecinos, Geografía del mundo, etc. Fue un momento sorprendente para él haber visto la NSX desde lejos por primera vez; para él era como un barco de metal tapado y que volaba, algo que nunca habría imaginado.

De vez en cuando venían las Guerreras Mágicas de visita, se hacían pausas para salir a un picnic, entre otras salidas. Una vida totalmente apacible por ahora. _'*Espero que dure esta paz. Es realmente complicado no hacer nada más que seguir este juego ya orquestado.*' _pensaba Presea, en diferentes días a diferentes horas.

**  
Fin Preludio parte 2.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas del Autor:**

- Aclaro que el nombre de Kevin si bien puede verse 'original', para propósitos de esta historia lo cambié. El personaje real se llama Keith. Pero se necesita este alias en el futuro, en parte dado su trasfondo de amnesia.

- Tomé la idea del mineral 'Mal', de el excelente Fanfic (en inglés) 'Ice and Snow' de _ViscountessKiera_, disponible en este mismo sitio y sección (rayearth). Todos los créditos para ella ;).

- Los nombres de los aprendices hombres vienen del Warcraft y Diablo respectivamente. No soy original para nombrar personajes :D.

**(2):** Soprano y MezzoSoprano, respectivamente.

(**3):** No recuerdo el nombre exacto. Dedocráticamente desde ahora en adelante se llama así :D. Curiosamente coincide con el nombre de uno de mis grupos favoritos de música, pero no es esa la razón del nombre, sino que está inspirado en la GF Siren del FFVIII, que deja en Silencio a los enemigos imposibilitando el utilizar magia.


	3. Iniciando un nuevo viaje

_**El Mundo del Corazón y la Sombra de las Dos Diosas**__**.**_

**Aclaración: **Este es un crossover de Magic Knight Rayearth (basado en el anime, con elementos interesantes del manga y OVAs), con elementos de Ancient Book of Ys I & II, y algunos otros elementos tomados de diferentes juegos de esa serie de action-rpgs (aunque para la historia me baso principalmente en los OVAs que se hicieron). Solo la trama presentada en esta historia es 'original'. Los personajes de MKR pertenecen a CLAMP, y los de la saga de Ys pertenecen a Nihon Falcom Co. Disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: "Iniciando un nuevo viaje"  
**

**12 años AR (después del renacimiento, 4 años después de MKR., año 2003 DC).**

Corre el mes de Enero del 2003, siendo un día algo frío y lluvioso en Tokio. Es un Jueves por la tarde después de almuerzo, previo a un fin de semana largo. Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki y Fuu Houoji son amigas desde hace 4 años, desde el día en el que se conocieron en la Torre de Tokio y fueron convocadas a Céfiro para salvarlo de su destrucción, sin saber que terminarían siendo causantes involuntarias de una tragedia que nunca habrían pensado ni que terminarían con los corazones destrozados. Después de esa ocasión, les fue concedida una oportunidad de volver a Céfiro debido a su deseo de rectificar las cosas y nunca más arrepentirse de sus actos; durante esa ocasión probaron de nuevo la fortaleza de sus corazones, logrando salvar a Céfiro nuevamente, al ser elegida Hikaru como Pilar y por su deseo de hacer que Céfiro sea mantenido por todos quienes lo aman, y evitar que una tragedia como la de Emeraude y Zagato se volviese a repetir. Además, hicieron muchos lazos de amistad e incluso de amor verdadero, separados por vastas distancias interestelares pero haciendo posible el verse seguido gracias a la existencia del portal en la Torre de Tokio, que solo puede ser abierto por las tres niñas al desear viajar a ver a sus amados desde el fondo de sus corazones. Las niñas gracias a sus viajes a Céfiro lograron tener más tiempo para estudiar y quedaron las tres en la misma universidad, la famosa Universidad De Tokio; Hikaru entró a Medicina Veterinaria dada su pasión por los animales; Umi entró a seguir la carrera de Canto Lírico; finalmente, Fuu decidió escuchar a su corazón movida por la compasión hacia otros y siguió Medicina.

La pelirroja Hikaru, ahora una agraciada joven de 18 años con la estatura y cuerpo de mujer ya definido, se encontraba meditando en el dojo de su familia, donde su padre, Shigeru Shidou, había salido hace poco a una congregación de Maestros de Kendo en Kyoto. Quedaban en su casa su madre Mariko y su hermano mayor Satoru, el heredero de la tradición del dojo Shidou; sus otros dos hermanos, Masaru y Kakeru vivían en otra parte de Tokio que les quedaba más cerca de sus lugares de estudio, aunque vez que tenían un fin de semana disponible iban a la casa. Satoru se acerca a ella con cuidado de no desconcentrarla, y cuando llega al lado se sienta cuidadosamente al estilo japonés.

"_Satoru, hermano mayor._" dijo Hikaru, saliendo de la meditación y mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

_"Hikaru. Siento haberte interrumpido." _contestó su hermano, mirándola con cariño a sus ojos_._

"_No hermano, justo había terminado. Estoy feliz._" sonrió Hikaru.

"_Imagino que te juntarás con Umi y Fuu._"

"S_í hermano, saldremos al refugio en la nieve que tiene la familia Ryuuzaki. Nos lo facilitaron por que dicen que desean ver sonreír seguido a Umi, y según ellos somos las únicas que lo logran._"

_"Así veo, además de que cada vez que sales con ellas vuelves con una expresión diferente, como si tu corazón estuviese feliz y en paz." _le contestó con una sonrisa, y luego continuó. _"No sé si se reúnen en secreto con algunos novios afortunados."_ finalizó con una expresión de picardía casi desconocida en la seriedad usual de su hermano.

_"H-hermano...." _dijo Hikaru, sonrojándose a más no poder.

"_Así que era eso, ya veo._"_ D_ijo él fingiendo seriedad en un principio, pero cambiando la expresión a una mucho más distendida, incluso de felicidad. _"A mí no me hace problema mientras tú estés feliz. Tal vez tus otros hermanos sean harina de otro costal, pero no te ven tan seguido como para darse cuenta."_

_"Hermano....." _lo miró Hikaru con los ojos casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero de felicidad.

_"Solo espero algún día poder conocerlo. Confío en las decisiones que tomas pues definitivamente tienes una fortaleza interna que me hace sentir orgulloso de mi hermana menor, y estoy seguro de que es alguien de corazón noble, capaz de sacrificar su vida por tí. Por mi parte no les diré nada a ellos." _

"¡_Gracias hermano querido!_" le salta Hikaru para abrazarlo.

_"No tienes por qué darlas, pero eso sí recuerda...." _le contesta él, mirándola algo más serio.

_"¿Qué cosa, hermano mayor?"_

_"Aún estoy muy joven como para ser tío. Y quiero ver las caras de mis hermanos cuando se los presentes." _le contesta con una sonrisa llena de picardía, al borde de un ataque de risa. Por un momento le recordó a los extraños momentos en que su amado Lantis, bromeaba o se reía a costa de alguien más, sin embargo nunca de ella.

"_......_" Hikaru quedó sonrojada a más no poder y sin palabras que contestarle, bajó la mirada.

_"Ya, suficiente de mi maldad de hermano mayor. Que tengas un lindo fin de semana. Recuerda abrigarte y llevar las cosas adecuadas para tu fin de semana." _

_"Gracias... hermano." _Apenas pudo contestar Hikaru, aun sorprendida por la inusual faceta bromista de su hermano mayor, pero que cuando llega es capaz de humillar al más orgulloso de los hombres vivos.

Hikaru se levanta de su posición en el dojo y se va a su cuarto a preparar las cosas necesarias para salir. Toma el medallón que lleva consigo siempre, y lo sostiene con fervor, como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Piensa en su hombre de cabello negro y ojos violeta y susurra. "_Lantis..._" El medallón brilla por un breve instante y se abre mostrando dos imágenes, una de ella con el cabello suelto y la otra de él, con una de las cosas más extrañas que cualquier persona en Céfiro pudiese imaginar que existe: Lantis sonriendo ampliamente. Hikaru lo mira otra vez, suspira y cierra el medallón. Prepara sus cosas y una vez lista sale caminando algo acelerada a casa de Umi. '*_A ver.. recuento mental de las cosas.. ah si, gracias a un amigo otaku que tengo me conseguí todas las series y películas que han salido de Mobile Suit Gundam y Macross. Se las debía a Zazu desde hace tiempo que le comenté que acá hacían series animadas sobre robots de combate; si veo a Eagle le pediré que se los entregue; Espero que las pueda ver. Dulces para Geo.... y otras cosas. Ah si, todo listo._*'

Por alguna razón, se acordó de Kevin, el hombre al que encontraron inconsciente en el Bosque del Silencio hace ya algún tiempo atrás – 3 años cefirianos aproximadamente -. Con el tiempo él decidió volverse un sanador para ir recorriendo y conocer más de Céfiro y su gente y ayudar en lo que le fuese posible. Ya llevaba dos años y medio de entrenamiento, con lecciones de magia de curación y protección, además de conocimientos de medicina Cefiriana. Aún le quedaban 3 años de entrenamiento y conocimiento para ser considerado un Sanador apto para salir a Céfiro, pero no tenía inconvenientes; las veces que conversaban con él ya fuese con Lantis o con sus amigas, sentían como él se sentía a gusto aprendiendo a sanar... como si hubiese visto o vivido demasiado dolor, y a pesar de no recordarlo, les daba la impresión de que estaba ahí, algo como ellas con sus experiencias de vida.

* * *

Fuu se encontraba en su dormitorio, acostada sobre su cama mientras recordaba todos sus viajes anteriores a Céfiro, e inconscientemente buscaba en su cartera el comunicador enjoyado que le regaló Ferio, aquel hombre de otro mundo... inicialmente un simple pícaro... que después resultó ser el legítimo heredero al trono de Céfiro, aunque a veces se comportaba más como un vago que un príncipe. De cualquier manera, estaba segura de que ese ladrón de guantes blancos le robó su corazón. Se dio cuenta que tiene la Joya en su mano, y la saca de la cartera para contemplarla más detenidamente. "_Ferio.... amor mío.... deseo tanto vivir mi vida contigo. No me importa donde, acá en la tierra o en Céfiro... un reino no vale el estar lejos de tí. Pero sé que esta espera dará resultados. Podré estar allá como una persona que podrá ayudar a la gente de Céfiro, ojalá a tu lado._" dijo ella, sin darse cuenta.

"¡_AJÁ!_" escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella, ahora con un entonación de triunfo y felicidad. _"¡Mi hermanita menor está enamorada!"_.

"_Kuu! Hermana!_"miró Fuu a la puerta de su pieza donde vio a su hermana mayor sonriendo triunfal y alegremente. De inmediato se volvió roja como una manzana madura. Tuvo suerte de que alcanzó a esconder la Joya en su cartera.

_"jijijiji." _Kuu se tapó la boca con una mano mientras reía, para tratar de calmarse. "P_ensé que ibas a ser una solterona de por vida... o peor... ¡Que yo nunca podría ser tía!_"

_"¡Hermana!" _Fuu ahora tuvo que bajar la mirada, no podía más de la vergüenza.

"_Ya.. mejor cuéntame de él... ¿Cómo es? ¿De dónde es?_"

"...." Fuu seguía en silencio.

"V_amos hermanita. No le diré nada a nuestros padres, menos ahora que andan de viaje para ver a los abuelos Houoji. Apuesto que debe ser un príncipe encantador para hacer que te sonrojes de esa manera._" le dice ella con un tono no exento de picardía.

_'*Ni te imaginas, hermana querida...*' _pensó Fuu ahora más recuperada, y sonriendo_. '*Bueno, tendré que decirle algo, pero no mucho para que no crea que demasiadas novelas románticas o libros de mecánica cuántica, o demasiada Biología me volvieron loca.*'_

_"Bueno.... primero puedo decirte que tiene un corazón noble, y no para de halagarme aunque yo no me veo tanta gran cosa."_

"_Las cosas que dices Fuu-chan. Sabes que las mujeres Houoji no solo somos inteligentes, sino que además atractivas. Así que al menos es honesto._" terminó de decir con un guiño de un ojo.

_"jijiji." _rió Fuu ya algo más tranquila. "_Bueno, al menos se comporta galantemente con las mujeres dado que tiene una crianza mas bien diplomática y protocolar...._"

_"uuuy... ¿hijo de un embajador?"_

_"Algo así... pero bueno.... hace mucho ejercicio, es preocupado.. y tiene el cabello algo rebelde.. y unos ojos ámbar en los que te pierdes si lo miras demasiado...." _respondió Fuu, sin darse cuenta de que soltó algunos detalles que prefería reservarse... al menos como lo dijo. Cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojó, porque estaba pensando en una vez que en broma empujó a Ferio a una de las fuentes del Palacio y como la ropa casual que llevaba para hacer ejercicio se apegaba increíblemente acentuando su musculatura entrenada a lo largo de sus años como guerrero vagabundo.

"_uuuy... menos mal que no lo conozco y eres mi hermana... ¡si no de seguro intento quitártelo!_" le contestó Kuu al ver sus mejillas algo coloradas.

_"¡HERMANA!"_ le respondió Fuu con un grito totalmente inusual en ella.

"V_amos hermanita, solo era una broma._" le respondió Kuu con un tono algo más conciliador. "_Sabes que no haría eso. Además... para mí tendría que ser alguien... fuerte, silencioso... con unos ojos expresivos increíbles... con un aura de sabiduría a su alrededor... y no me quejaría que tenga un físico bien trabajado..._" ahora tenía una expresión mucho más soñadora, y le tocó sonrojarse a ella. "_Bueno, suficiente de molestar a mi hermana querida, por ahora. Ah... llamó Umi hace poco, para acordarte que se iban a juntar en su casa. Ya voy a mi pieza, cuídate mucho hermana... y cuida a tu príncipe, eh!_" terminó de decir Kuu, casi al borde de la risa, al salir de la pieza. Fuu no alcanzó a reclamar.

Ella miró su reloj, y se da cuenta que está un poco atrasada para llegar a la casa de Umi. Sabe como se pone ella cuando alguien se atrasa.... ningún dragón es más temible. '*_Jijiji, no es para tanto, pero bueno. Ahora a preparar mis cosas. Ah si... y esa cajita especial que me costó tanto en Victoria's Secret... quiero ver la cara de Ferio...._*', acto seguido volvió a sonrojarse. Preparó todo lo que tiene que llevar, se abrigó y salió a la casa de Umi.

* * *

Umi se encontraba en una amplia pieza en el primer piso de la gran casa de la familia Ryuuzaki, la cual tenía un ventanal que daba al amplio patio que tenía una piscina, ahora vacía. Habían pocos árboles, de hecho le gustaría ver algunos más, para tratar de que se pareciese más a alguno de los jardines interiores del Palacio de Cristal en Céfiro, lugar de tantos buenos recuerdos para ella. En la habitación habían muebles antiguos finamente labrados, con un piano de cola suficientemente bueno como para una sala de conciertos, y algunos sillones que seguían el estilo de la decoración. Su madre, Yuki Ryuuzaki se encontraba tocando el piano de antes que ella entrara al cuarto y parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia... pero por alguna razón la canción no transmitía la alegría y serenidad que usualmente eran su marca característica, además de la eterna luna de miel cuando se veían con su padre, Aoshi Ryuuzaki. La melodía era triste, como un lamento por algo o alguien que se perdió para siempre jamás; la transmitía con una calma templada a través del sufrimiento de años de dicha pérdida, como si aunque la hubiese superado fuera imposible dejar todo por completo en el pasado como un mal recuerdo. La pieza finalizó, y Yuki respiró hondo, mas sin tranquilidad; Umi pudo observar cuando su madre levantó la vista y reparó en ella, que estaba bastante sorprendida.

_"Madre, lo siento." _dijo Umi, sin saber por qué se sintió tan afectada por una simple canción, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que la música por sí misma es capaz de transmitir las emociones del intérprete más allá de las palabras que son expresadas, incluso siendo totalmente innecesarias en algunas ocasiones. Era aquello a lo que deseaba dedicarse, incluso más que su pasión por la esgrima. _"No era mi intención interrumpir el momento tan personal que tenías."_

"_Hija, no te preocupes._" le respondió Yuki, con su serenidad de siempre, de vuelta como si nada hubiese pasado. _"Es simplemente una melodía antigua que viene por parte de mi familia. Cuenta la historia de dos hermanas gemelas, separadas al nacer por la costumbre imperante de que los nacimientos de gemelos eran considerados como animales, pues los humanos solo venían de a uno en el vientre materno; El padre de las niñas se supo que la abandonó en una montaña nevada a inicios del invierno no sin gran dolor, pues la había ocultado ya por seis meses para evitar represalias por parte de los aldeanos y de sus señores. Una de las niñas vivía en un feudo del Oeste y la otra en el Este. Nunca se conocieron, pero una terminó siendo esposa de un Gran Shogun, mientras que la otra fue entrenada como Kunoichi por un clan de Asesinos que la encontró perdida en la nieve siendo muy pequeña. Un día la joven asesina fue encomendada con la misión de acabar con el Shogun, pues era un tirano sediento de sangre y poder, que oprimía y se dedicaba a hacer algunas incursiones de castigo contra alguna aldeas por motivos como esconder alimentos y otras cosas menores para sobrevivir. Resulta que ella logró el objetivo de asesinar al Shogun, y en ese momento después de la pelea en que quedó su rostro al descubierto se reencontró con su hermana solo por una casualidad de la vida. No pudieron conversar, pues llegaron los guardias que sintieron el ruido de la pelea, y a pesar de la sorpresa de encontrar a las dos mujeres con iguales rostros y diferentes ropas, apresaron a la asesina por la sangre en su arma. La señora, viendo esto fue a verla a prisión y ordenó al guardián que la dejara a solas con la prisionera, por honor hacia la Viuda del Shogun. Tuvo tiempo para hablar y mirar a los ojos a su hermana, y sabiendo que decía la verdad de las acciones que había cometido su esposo ya muerto... pues esos ojos que habían visto las miserias y muerte en carne propia, al contemplarse en ellos se dio cuenta que era la misma alma. llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que salvar a su hermana, para expiar sus culpas de haber dormido con semejante demonio con forma de hombre. Mediante un narcótico en la comida durmió a su hermana, y en la celda intercambió sus ropas con la de ella. Fue ejecutada. La Kunoichi ahora vestida con las ropas de una noble, despertó justo para la hora de la ejecución, y vio como acababa el verdugo con la vida de su única hermana, la única familia que jamás conoció y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Arrancó espantada hacia un jardín de la mansión y buscó una planta que ella sabía las propiedades que tenía.... exprimió todo el jugo de la raíz tuberculosa... se acostó y esperó a que el sueño la llevase... para siempre con su hermana, fuera de este mundo cruel que no las dejó estar juntas, y que con eso las fortunas les diese una oportunidad nueva para tener la posibilidad de vivir como hermanas."_

Umi sintió como su vista ya estaba borrosa y cristalizada, cayó sentada pesadamente sobre el sillón más cercano. Y no aguantó más.... dejó fluir libremente las lágrimas, como cada vez que recordaba la tragedia de Emeraude y Zagato, a pesar de que ahora podía vivir con ello. Yuki se acercó a ella. "_Hija mía, siento haberte alterado._" le dijo en un tono suave y calmo. "_Preferiría no haberte contado esta historia, pero de alguna manera me sentí en la necesidad. Sé que es una tragedia.... pero está en el pasado ya._"

"_Lo sé mamá.... es solo que pensaba en el amor que se profesaban esas dos personas._" contestó Umi, diciendo una Verdad a Medias, pues pensaba en la tragedia en la que ella tuvo parte y algo más. _'*De como nos juega la vida las cartas cuando lo único que queremos es ser amados.... sigo sola, y aquel a quien amo es un hombre muy distante... inalcanzable para una niña como yo... Clef... ¿Te fijarás algún día en mí?*'_

_"aaaah.... el Amor...."_ La expresión de su madre cambió ahora a la de la mujer irremediablemente enamorada. Ya Umi se resignaba a ver a su mamá en su modo meloso extremo, cuando ella sonrió y le preguntó. "_Y tú hija querida... ¿Cuándo traerás a un novio a esta casa para conversar y conocer?_"

"_¡Mamá!_"

"_Déjala querida... dudo que exista alguien capaz de soportar su temperamento explosivo._" se escuchó desde la puerta una voz de varón, tenor. Venía entrando al salón, con un diario el padre de Umi, Aoshi, tratando de aguantar su risa. _"Tendrían que declararlo santo." _terminó de decir entre carcajadas.

"¡_Papá!_" ahora si Umi estaba indignada. _"¡Para tu información si hay alguien!"_ Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y se sonrojó completamente, pero ahora no de furia, sino de vergüenza.

_"Que bueno hija mía." _le contesta su padre. _"Si te fijaste en él, por algo será. Debe tener muchas __cosas que lo hacen especial. Por que recuerdo que si bien has tenido intentos de pretendientes, ninguno te llenaba espiritualmente hablando."_

_"¿Y te corresponde hija mía?" _preguntó Yuki.

Umi bajó la vista, pues se encontraba ya algo afectada.

_"Hija, no tienes que decirnos si es que te duele hacerlo. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que debes ser honesta contigo misma para encontrar el camino correcto." le dijo su padre. "Yo al menos lo hice así, y si bien tuve muchas dificultades, tuve que probar que un 'don nadie' como yo era digno de una mujer de la familia de tu madre. La amo tanto que incluso yo adopté el apellido de la familia de ella, pues ella era la hija única."_

"_Papá... Mamá.... gracias... cuando esté bien conmigo misma les contaré todo._" les dijo Umi, ahora con una sonrisa y una expresión más calmada en el rostro. "_Ahora voy a preparar las cosas para salir con mis amigas en un momento más._" Umi los abrazó y salió del salón en que se encontraban para ir camino a su pieza, buscar las cosas y luego ir a la cocina a buscar los pasteles y dulces que había preparado para llevar a Céfiro..

Por mientras Yuki y Aoshi conversaban en voz baja, sin haber salido de la pieza..

_"Yuki, querida... ¿Le contaste la historia de Ayame y Suzume?"_

_"Si, ya lleva mucho tiempo esta pena guardada; se parece demasiado a lo que vivimos nosotros hace 18 años... ¿Cuándo le diremos todo?" dijo Yuki._

_"Ya le escribí la carta, de acuerdo con las costumbres del clan Ryuuzaki, y lo dejé en su cartera. Lo verá cuando llegue a donde quiera que vaya con sus amigas; ellas podrán ayudarla mejor que nosotros. Mal que mal, llevamos ya 18 años guardando el secreto, pero aun así no tengo el valor para decírselo de frente, tendrá que ser así...." _Aoshi se acercó a su esposa, la abrazó y luego la besó larga y tiernamente. Una vez que terminó el beso, quedaron abrazados el uno del otro.

_"Tokiko....."_ susurraron ambos a la vez, el uno al oído del otro... y lloraron algunas lágrimas, que gracias a su apoyo mutuo.

Por mientras, Umi ya estaba lista con lo que iba a llevar en su viaje de 9 días a Céfiro, entre ellos los pasteles para sentarse a tomar el té. Hizo un pastel especial, relleno con nutella solo para cierto pequeño personaje que tenía guardado en el fondo de su corazón; sabía que le agradaban las cosas dulces, mas no al nivel de Eagle, Hikaru o Geo. Lo notaba un poco más preocupado en las veces que iba de visita; y también se reunía más seguido con Presea, quien a pesar de lo que le pedía Ferio, prefería trabajar en el Bosque del Silencio, lo cual lo ponía de mal genio, un poco más agrio que lo usual. Una vez con todas las cosas, se sienta en el living a esperar a que lleguen Fuu y Hikaru.

A los pocos minutos llegan ambas, toman algo de jugo que había en el refrigerador, y toman un taxi a la Torre de Tokio. Una vez ahí, suben hasta el mirador, que significa siempre tanto para ellas. Una vez frente al ventanal, se toman de las manos formando el triángulo, luego viene el destello de luz que sólo ellas pueden ver y sin que nadie se de cuenta, las tres niñas ya no están frente al mirador.

**Fin Capítulo 1.**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**-** Gracias a F-Chan, Kartai, y Akemi-chuu por hacer de beta-readers voluntarias.

- Thy Serpent.... inspiración para cosas tristes... increíble.

- Sé que los capítulos son laaaaargos... pero me gustaría saber si los prefieren así, o más cortos. Reviews altamente bienvenidas, gracias.

- Soy poco original para nombres, insisto.

- Gundam y Macross no son mías... si para alguna de ellas fuese el caso sería millonario.

- Kunoichi: Mujer Ninja.

- Shogun: General, o Gran Señor de la Guerra.


	4. Int: Otros mundos, misma humanidad

_**El Mundo del Corazón y la Sombra de las Dos Diosas**__**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Aclaración: **Este es un crossover de Magic Knight Rayearth (basado en el anime, con elementos interesantes del manga y OVAs), con elementos de Ancient Book of Ys I & II, y algunos otros elementos tomados de diferentes juegos de esa serie de action-rpgs (aunque para la historia me baso principalmente en los OVAs que se hicieron). Solo la trama presentada en esta historia es 'original'. Los personajes de MKR pertenecen a CLAMP, y los de la saga de Ys pertenecen a Nihon Falcom Co. Disfruten la historia.

_**Aviso**: Este capítulo no tiene nada de MKR, es en otro mundo; pero más adelante en la 2da parte del interludio, que vendrá una vez haya avanzado más en el universo Céfiro-Tierra, y ahí tendrá más sentido. He tenido algo de "writer's block", pero lo superaré. Por mientras subo esto para no tenerlos aburridos de tanta espera, en parte por el bloqueo y que estaba en período de exámente. Favor envien reviews para saber si les gusta o no, gracias._

_

* * *

  
_

**Interludio: "Otros mundos, misma humanidad, Parte 1"**

**Algún Planeta en alguna Galaxia distante.**

**Territorio de Esteria, Mar adentro a 1 día de viaje del Puerto de Minea.**

Era un excelente día para navegar y la tripulación de un barco "Pirata", en realidad marineros independientes enemigos del Imperio de Romun al mando del Capitán Ladok, lo estaban aprovechando con las velas completamente despegadas. Dicho barco iba camino de la ciudad independiente de Minea, bastante lejos del alcance del Imperio, el que sufrió una derrota apabullante al intentar controlar un dispositivo de control climático dejado por Alma, la Diosa de la Tribu de Elfos Rehda; toda una flota imperial de 40 navíos destruida por la ambición de poder de un almirante. En este barco corsario, un joven de cabello rojo y bastante rebelde, ojos azules, aparenta unos 22 años y mide aproximadamente 1,72 mt. Se encuentra sentado tranquilamente sobre el mascarón de proa del barco, silbando una melodía alegre que da cuenta de su espíritu aventurero. Se encuentra pensando que después de cuatro años de aventuras, volverá a una tierra a la que no creía posible que volvería por un buen tiempo. Ha meditado mucho en el viaje y realmente siente que hay una razón importante para volver, una joven mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azul oscuro unos cuatro años menor que él. Este aventurero es Adol Christin, conocido como "Adol el Rojo", debido a su tendencia a vestir del ya mencionado color y por su cabellera; usa una polera color rojo oscuro, más bien carmesí, pantalones negros, y botas resistentes al agua de mar.

"_¡Hey, Adol!_" dice una voz perteneciente a un hombre bastante corpulento y alto, aproximadamente 1,90mt. Tenía cabello corto de color azul oscuro, usaba una polera con las mangas arremangadas al nivel de los hombros para estar cómodo con su musculatura.

"_¿Qué pasa Dogi?_" lo miró Adol. "_Tanto tiempo sin estar en casa, te apuesto que ya te olvidaste de como era trabajar con Goban Tovah._"

"_¡Ja!_" rió el hombrón. "_Esos eran tiempos para buenas aventuras, pero como ahora ya no hay demonios en Esteria, queda simplemente hacer trabajo simple como milicia local, minero o leñador. Eso no es vida. Prefiero las aventuras, como tú._"

"_Bueno, ahí tienes un punto. Lo que es yo, no me quejo, necesito un tiempo de descanso entre cada aventura. Además, es seguro que Lilia me lo sacará en cara, de que me he olvidado de ella con tantas aventuras_." contestó con una expresión algo preocupada. "_Menos mal que le pedí a la artesana Rehda que hiciera una bonita estatua de Emelas, para llevarla de regalo._"

"_¿Lilia? ¿Quién es ella?_" preguntó otra voz, correspondiente a una joven mujer, una pirata bastante esbelta y atractiva, unos 6 años menor que Adol, que utilizaba shorts y un top para tener mayor movilidad a la hora de combatir con cuchillos largos duales; afortunadamente contaba con un brazalete que le daba protección mágica en vez de necesitar una armadura. Tiene cabello rubio oscuro y ojos celestes como el cielo de este día despejado par ala navegación. Mide aproximadamente 1,62mt. Y es de cuerpo bastante delgado pero proporcionado.

"_¡T-Terra!_" empezó a tartamudear Adol al ver que la voz correspondía a su amiga del barco pirata, que conoció durante sus aventuras en Kefin, la ciudad perdida en el Desierto de Afroca. "_¡Me sorprendiste!_"

"_Sigues esquivando mi pregunta, señor héroe pelirrojo._" lo miró con algo de indignación fingida.

'*_Vaya... Adol no tiene dificultades para hacer buenos lazos con mujeres... pero ay de que le salgan celosas. Era más agradable esa sacerdotisa élfica de la tribu Rehda... ¿como se llamaba?... Ah sí, ¡Olha!. No me gustan mucho las jovencitas con cola de pelaje suave y orejas puntiagudas (1), pero su piel blanca era increíble. En fin; por ahora a pensar en descansar unas semanas de tanta aventura._*' pensó Dogi al ver a Adol tratar de calmar a la joven Terra, a quien definitivamente nunca le gustaba perder.

_'*Tendré que ser honesto no más... Aunque Terra podría odiarme un poco, tengo que ser honesto... por mí y por Lilia...*' _pensó Adol para sí mismo.

"_Bueno... Lilia es una amiga muy especial para mí..._" comenzó a responder Adol. _"Mientras estaba de viaje en Ys, de aventurero ahí, ella salvó mi vida unas cuantas veces... y siento que le debo al menos una visita....."_

_"Ah, ok..." _Dijo Terra dando media vuelta y entrando a la cabina del barco, camino a su camarote . _'*Debí haberlo supuesto... alguien tan valiente como él ya tendría a alguien. Pero igual lo quiero.*'. "¡Eres un tonto Adol!" _le gritó ella desde fuera de la puerta de la Cabina. "¡_La dejaste sola durante mucho tiempo! ¡A ninguna mujer le gusta que le hagan eso!_" siguió gritando indignada, haciendo que el resto de la tripulación que estaba en cubierta haciendo alguna cosa se hicieran los que no escucharon nada. Pero igual se sobresaltaron todos cuando una jovencita tan menuda cerró la puerta con un portazo tan fuerte que más de alguno juró haber escuchado crujidos.

_"¿Y qué le pasa a esa niña?" _le preguntó Adol a Dogi, encogiéndose de hombros mientras tenía una cara de '¿Y qué le hice ahora?'.

_"No te preocupes, debe de estar en sus días. Además recuerda que apenas tiene 16 años." _le respondió el hombrón, divertido con la expresión del pelirrojo.

_"Bueno, será. Espero que se le pase el enojo." _dijo Adol, mientras volvía a la proa del barco para dirigirse a su camarote.

Dogi por otra parte, siguió mirando hacia el horizonte, apoyado en la baranda de la proa del barco.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, Puerto de Minea.**

"_Adol. Aquí nos despedimos._" dijo Dogi, con sus cosas cargadas en un morral, y su espada al cinto, mientras bajaba corriendo por la tabla de descenso del barco en el puerto de Minea, para luego irse trotando hacia la ciudad.

"_Saluda a Goban y a Luther de mi parte._" le respondió Adol mientras lo despedía con el brazo, aun arriba del barco.

"E_n tu nombre._" le dijo él con un grito, pues ya se hallaba a bastante distancia.

Adol ya se había despedido de Ladok, y le agradeció el viaje de vuelta; necesitaba descansar de tantos viajes que había hecho en poco tiempo: Felghana, Kefin, y luego las Islas Canaan, y además entre todo eso evitar que el Imperio se hiciese de poder excesivo con los artefactos mágicos. Gracias a eso, el mundo seguía siendo relativamente pacífico. Estaba por bajar del barco cuando escucha la voz de Terra. "_¡Adol!_"le llamó.

_"Terra...."_ dijo Adol y se volteó a mirar a la joven corsaria. Ella estaba a unos pasos de él con la mirada baja. Se acercó a ella y la hizo levantar la mirada. "_Terra. ¿Que te ocurre?_"

"_Adol..._" ella levantó la mirada, y Adol pudo observar que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. _"¿Es realmente tan especial ella para tí?"_

_"Creo que sí." _le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. _"Pasa que hace tiempo atrás... no solo me salvó la vida, sino que además arriesgó mortalmente su vida para curarme un mal que me afectaba y me estaba convirtiendo en algo que no era. Logró que no me dejara llevar por mi odio... por eso siento que le debo tanto... " _dijo él algo pensativo. "_Terra... nunca me ha gustado vanagloriarme de mis aventuras, pero gracias a ella las Dos Diosas de Ys pudieron liberarse de su prisión y salvarme a mí de ser consumido por mi odio, y evitar que Darm destruyese toda Esteria con el Poder de la Perla Negra._"

Terra lo seguía mirando, pensando que ya había perdido la guerra que quería llevar para ganarse a Adol, a quien tanto admiraba. "_Adol...._" dijo ella, sabiendo que él le decía la verdad, pues si bien pocas veces hablaba de sus aventuras, las noticias volaban más rápido que nada en el mundo, y ya al momento de conocerlo sabía de su reputación como Héroe. Mayor razón para admirarlo y enamorarse de él.

"_Terra, siento no poder corresponderte... pero ni yo estoy seguro de mí mismo. Sólo siento que a ella le debo más..._"dijo él.

_"Adol... no te preocupes.. solo quiero pedirte una cosa."_

_"Díme..."_

_"Nunca dejes de considerarme como una amiga... te quiero demasiado." _y ella se pone un poco en puntas de pie y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, casi en el límite con la boca, que hace durar unos pocos segundos, y luego se da media vuelta y baja por la cabina a su camarote.

'*_Lo siento Terra... nunca he sido bueno para esto... que ironías las de la vida. El Héroe que salva al mundo no es capa de salvarse a sí mismo en el amor, producto de sus dudas. Por otro lado, estoy seguro que ella tiene una imagen muy idealizada de mí... en fin, vamos camino a la ciudad.*'_

Adol toma su morral y desciende del barco. Lleva en el cinto un pequeño cristal de Emelas (2), que le permite invocar a alguna de las tres espadas elementales que obtuvo en las Islas de Canaan, y que la tribu de los Rehda se las entregaron como un regalo por salvarlos de la destrucción. Estas tres espadas son: Blirante, una espada bastarda con el poder del Fuego; Livart, una espada curvada de una mano con el poder del Viento; finalmente está Ericcil, una estoque con el poder del Relámpago. Lleva una armadura de placas, la cual ha visto mejores días, pero cumple con su función de proteger.

Él va primero a una oficina de correos, para dejar una carta para enviar a Lilia, a la Villa de Lance en el territorio de Ys, pero se encuentra con una sorpresa. Al enviar su mensaje y dar el remitente, le dicen que hay una carta para él. La recibe y ve que viene de parte de Jevah Tovah, la única mujer viva que posiblemente conoce más sobre las leyendas de Ys en este continente que nadie más en el mundo. Leyó la carta y le pide urgentemente que apenas llegue vaya a la villa de Zeptik; la carta tiene fecha de tres días atrás.

'*_Veo que la Sra. Jevah no ha perdido sus dones de predicción, si sabía que me iba a aparecer por acá y así enviar la carta en un tiempo razonable. Debe de ser algo importante si me pide que vaya tan de urgencia._*'

Adol consiguió prestado un caballo con unos conocidos de la ciudad al verlos, y se dirigió rápidamente a Zeptik. Llegó al caer la tarde habiendo galopado por horas, y dejó el caballo en una pequeña estación de postas. Se fue directamente a la casa de Jevah, en las cercanías de la laguna que baña a la villa.

**Fin Interludio.**

**

* * *

Notas:  
**

**(1)** Los Rehda son una tribu de Elfos, que vive en las Islas de Canaan, en el Mundo de Ys. Se les conoce en el Juego Ys VI, Ark of Napishtim. Un par de ejemplos: Olha, Jefe Ord. En este caso, los hombres suelen ser de rasgos y físicos bastante más duros que los de las mujeres de dicha tribu, aunque el Jefe es un caso especial de corpulencia. Buscando artwork del juego pueden encontrar imágenes de los personajes.

**(2)** El Emelas es un metal-cristal especial utilizado por los Rehda. Podrían considerarlo algo así como el Mithril, si quieren una analogía, o a alguno de los materiales que Presea menciona en el manga de MKR, como Kusto.


End file.
